Zapłata
Zapłata to krótkie opowiadanie o zatargach Ga-Matoranki Kyre z gangiem Czarnych Kłów z Artas Nui. Jego akcja dzieje się pomiędzy Kodeksem a Maską kłamstw. ---- Nocne niebo nad Artas Nui rozświetlone było tysiącami maleńkich gwiazd, układających się w zawieszone ponad miastem konstelacje, które konkurowały z różnobarwnymi Gwiazdami Opiekuńczymi Toa o miejsce na czarnym nieboskłonie, tworząc zapierający dech w piersiach widok. Żaden z mieszkańców wyspy nie mógł się nim napawać. Na drodze pomiędzy nimi a niebem stały szare jak popiół toksyczne chmury i kłęby smogu, wijące się każdej nocy ponad ich głowami. Gwiazdy były zastępowane przez światła wieżowców, mieniące się feerią barw, oświetlając drogę rozpływającym się po ulicach metropolii tłumom. Mimo późnej pory, miasto nie spało. Nigdy nie zasypiało. Na miejsce kładących się do snu mieszkańców na ulice wylegali ci, którzy swoje życie rozpoczynali dopiero w nocy. Jeszcze inni - z własnej woli lub nie - byli na nogach bez względu na porę. Ga-Matoranka Kyre biegła przed siebie co sił w nogach, przyciskając obiema rękami do piersi owinięty brązowym papierem pakunek. Co bystrzejszy z mijanych przez nią mieszkańców mógłby usłyszeć dochodzący ze środka paczki dźwięk widgetów, podskakujących z każdym krokiem Matoranki. Kyre tylko częściowo zwracała uwagę na ulicę - starała się nie wpaść na żadnego przechodnia ani na któryś z ciągniętych przez Ussale wózków - bardziej była skupiona na wypatrywaniu jakichkolwiek wyświetlaczy czasu. Zbliżała się północ, a Kyre miała jeszcze spory kawał drogi do opuszczonego zakładu Mistrzów Masek. Jeśli spóźni się na spotkanie z Czarnymi Kłami… Wolała nawet sobie nie wyobrażać, jak straszne spotkałyby ją za to konsekwencje. Nie patrząc przed siebie, zderzyła się z kimś i runęła siedzeniem na ziemię. Pospieszne chwyciła wypuszczony z rąk pakunek i podniosła wzrok na obracającego się ku niej mężczyznę. Początkowo ze zgrozą pomyślała, że wpadła na któregoś z ludzi Toski, lecz kiedy zobaczyła szaro-srebrną zbroję i szarą Kanohi Hau na twarzy nieznajomego, domyśliła się, że jest on Toa. Na chwilę - jeden krótki moment - w jej głowie pojawiła się myśl, by poprosić go o pomoc, lecz szybko z tego zrezygnowała. To mogłoby przysporzyć jej tylko więcej kłopotów. - Przepraszam… - rzuciła, podnosząc się i zmierzyła w swoją stronę, unikając spojrzenia Toa. Choć nie obejrzała się już za siebie, wyraźnie czuła na swoich plecach śledzący ją wzrok wojownika, dopóki nie zniknęła za rogiem ulicy. *** Choć Drugi Dystrykt Artas Nui doganiał Pierwszy pod względem nowoczesności, wciąż dało się w nim znaleźć wiele takich miejsc jak okolice starej kuźni Mistrzów Masek. Zresztą, tyczyło się to każdej części wyspy, nie tylko stolicy. Władze nie dbały o to, co było ukryte z dala od oczu mieszkańców wędrujących głównymi ulicami, pozostawiając wiele podupadłych, zapuszczonych i niekiedy opustoszałych dzielnic takich jak ta, którą szła teraz Kyre. Matoranka mijała pozostałości dawnych budynków, puste skorupy, nagie szkielety i podniszczone konstrukcje oraz sieci rur biegnących w nieznane miejsca. Wokół nie było ani żywej duszy, a przynajmniej żadna nie dawała o sobie znać. Gdzieś nad głową Kyre usłyszała skrzek dzikiego Nivawka. Wiele Rahi znajdowało sobie dom w opuszczonych częściach miasta. Matoranka poczuła się, jakby wędrowała opustoszałym kanionem na wyschniętym pustkowiu. Wreszcie zlokalizowała starą kuźnię, a raczej to, co z niej zostało. Dach budynku w połowie przestał istnieć, podobnie jak przednia ściana i fragmenty bocznych. We wnętrzu walały się gdzieniegdzie pozostawione narzędzia twórców Kanohi, takie jak Ogniste Berła, dawno już wypalone, parę kowadeł i forem do odlewu oraz sterta pordzewiałych dysków Kanoka i masek. Niektóre z Kanohi były popękane, niedokończone, pozostałe wyglądały jak nieudane fuzje innych, jakby ktokolwiek je tworzył nie mógł się zdecydować na wykucie jednej i postanowił połączyć dwie ze sobą. Wszystko inne zostało albo zabrane przez Mistrzów Masek wraz z ich odejściem - co, sądząc po stanie budynku, musiało nastąpić tysiąclecia temu - albo ukradzione przez miejscowych złodziei, którzy pozostawili w ruinach jedynie to, co uznali za całkowicie bezwartościowe. Czarne Kły wybrały idealne miejsce na spotkanie. Kyre łatwo mogła poznać, że nikt nie zapuszczał się w te strony od lat, żadna istota nie przeszkodzi zatem w ich… „interesach”… ani nie przyjdzie jej z pomocą. Wokół nie było nikogo, Matorankę otaczały jedynie cienie. Wtem, jeden z cieni przemówił. - Już myśleliśmy, że się nie zjawisz… Kyre przełknęła ślinę i przycisnęła mocniej pakunek do piersi. Z mroku zaczął wyłaniać się wysoki wojownik o czerwonych oczach i zgniło żółtym pancerzu upstrzonym przeróżnymi ostrzami - Matoranka nie wiedziała, czy rzeczywiście były to ostrza, czy jedynie ostro zakończone fragmenty zbroi. - P-Przybyłam najszybciej jak mogłam… - odpowiedziała, starając się zatuszować strach w głosie, z raczej marnym skutkiem. - Wiem, że nie podoba ci się to spotkanie. Ale zasady są proste, mała. Tahku był nam winien zapłatę. A skoro nie żyje, ktoś inny musiał ją dostarczyć. Padło na ciebie. Ponownie przełknęła ślinę. - Rozumiem… Usłyszała nad sobą świst powietrza i zadarła głowę. Zobaczyła opadającego pomału ku podłodze ze złączonymi nogami przez dziurę w dachu Steltianina klasy robotniczej. Osiłek zawisł w powietrzu paręnaście centymetrów nad ziemią na krótki moment, po czym stanął na dwóch kończynach za plecami Matoranki. Kyre nie wiedziała, czy bardziej martwią go jego masywne łapska zakończone trójpalczastymi dłońmi, czy miotacz Kanoka na jego ramieniu. - Upewniłaś się, że nikt cię nie śledzi? - zapytał żółty. - Tak. - Kyre pokiwała głową. - Nie widziałam, żeby ktokolwiek za mną szedł… Wojownik zmrużył oczy, spoglądając na punkt gdzieś za plecami Matoranki. - Cóż, w takim razie nie jesteś zbyt uważna… Kyre i stojący za nią Steltianin odwrócili się. Oczom Ga-Matoranki ukazał się stojący kilka bio od „wejścia” do kuźni Toa w szaro-srebrnej zbroi i Kanohi Hau, dzierżący w ręku miecz. Ten sam, na którego wpadła wcześniej tej nocy. - O nie… - wyszeptała sama do siebie, lecz jednocześnie gdzieś w głębi pojawił się u niej promyk nadziei. Toa przybył jej pomóc. Żółty zbir postąpił naprzód, mijając Kyre i stając obok swojego przysadzistego towarzysza. - Odejdź stąd, Toa - rzucił do przybysza. - To, co się tu dzieje, to nie twój interes. - Wydaje mi się, że przestraszone Matoranki niosące paczki z widgetami do podejrzanych dzielnic to bardzo mój interes - odparował tamten. Steltianin wykrzywił twarz we wrogim grymasie. - Zabić Toa… - wycharczał, lecz jego kompan uspokoił go gestem dłoni i sam odpowiedział: - Widać, że nie jesteś stąd. Pozwól, że przedstawię ci tutejsze obyczaje. Toa nie przestraszą nas samą swoją obecnością. Nie boimy się ich. Więc lepiej stąd odejdź, jeśli nie chcesz, żeby twoja Maska Mocy wylądowała obok tych tutaj. - Machnął ręką na porzucone Kanohi. Jedyną odpowiedzią ze strony wojownika żywiołu było chwycenie miecza oburącz i przyjęcie bojowej postawy. Żółty prychnął. - Jak sobie chcesz… - powiedział i dał sygnał towarzyszowi do ataku. - Zabić Toa! - wykrzyknął Steltianin, oddając strzał z miotacza na ramieniu. W okamgnieniu Kanohi Hau przybysza rozbłysła i otoczyła nosiciela polem siłowym, które odbiło dysk. Gdy zniknęło, mężczyzna uwolnił z rozpostartej dłoni potężny impuls dźwiękowy, którego wibracje rozniosły się po całej kuźni, wstrząsając konstrukcją i posyłając Steltianina do tyłu. Żółty schylił się przed przelatującym towarzyszem, a ten uderzył o tylną ścianę kuźni i zniknął pod stertą złomu, która posypała się na niego z dachu. Drugi z oprychów odczepił ostrza ze swojej zbroi - rozwiewając wcześniejsze wątpliwości Kyre - i zamachnął się nimi, naskakując na szarego wojownika. Ten wystawił miecz w poprzek przed siebie w obronie, lecz zakrzywione klingi broni napastnika chwyciły go niczym kleszcze i wytrąciły z rąk. Ostrze Toa Dźwięku uderzyło z metalicznym brzdękiem o podłogę tuż obok Kyre; Matoranka wydała z siebie krótki okrzyk i padła na ziemię, przestraszona, lecz natychmiast przeniosła wzrok z powrotem na walczących. Członek Czarnych Kłów ponownie zamachnął się na Toa, temu jednak udało się złapać za jego nadgarstki. Dwaj mężczyźni siłowali się ze sobą przez chwilę, lecz w końcu żółty wziął górę i rzucił przeciwnikiem o ścianę, tuż obok sterty Kanoka. - Toa, uważaj! - krzyknęła Kyre, widząc, jak oprych naskakuje na wojownika w Hau. Mężczyzna w szarej zbroi zagarnął pobliskie dyski i zaczął rzucać nimi w nadciągającego zbira. Ten odbił dwa z nich swoimi ostrzami, lecz trzeci trafił go w głowę, zwalając oprycha z nóg. Poszybował dalej, trafiając w ścianę kuźni. Budynek ponownie się zatrząsł, z sufitu posypał się kurz - a zaraz potem również i dwie metalowe bele oraz część stropu. Zbir zdołał wydać z siebie tylko siarczyste przekleństwo nim przykryły go szczątki konstrukcji, pozbawiając przytomności. Kyre zakasłała, gdy otoczyły ją tumany wznieconego kurzu. Kiedy opadły, popatrzyła na Toa. Ten popatrzył na nią. - Jesteś cała? - zapytał, podchodząc. Nagle, do walki powrócił oszołomiony wcześniej Steltianin. Wyłonił się spod sterty złomu, naskakując na wojownika z zaciśniętymi pięściami. - Zabić Toa!!! Toa nie zareagował w porę, by się obronić i solidny cios steltiańskiej piąchy odrzucił go na parę bio do tyłu. Wojownik padł z gruchotem na ziemię. Osiłek zarechotał i zaczął się ku niemu zbliżać, lekko kuśtykając. Kyre zamarła. Jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, Toa najprawdopodobniej zginie - a kiedy oprych z nim skończy, zajmie się nią. Popatrzyła na leżący obok niej miecz. - Toa, łap! - krzyknęła, unosząc miecz mimo ciężaru i rzucając go mężczyźnie. Wojownik złapał broń i zamachnął się ostrzem na Steltianina, przejeżdżając w poprzek pancerza na jego piersi i raniąc jego lewe ramię. Zakapior zaklął siarczyście i odsunął się, uciskając trójpalczastą łapą uszkodzoną rękę. Toa zdążył już się podnieść i świdrował go teraz wzrokiem. Steltianin splunął. - To jeszcze nie koniec, Toa… - wycharczał. - Toska nie wybacza! - po tych słowach podskoczył, łącząc ze sobą nogi i wyleciał przez podziurawiony dach. Wojownik w Hau jeszcze przez moment spoglądał za nim, oddychając ciężko, dopóki tamten nie znikł mu z oczu. Zwrócił się do Kyre: - Na pewno nic ci nie jest? - Nie, nie wydaje mi się - odparła Matoranka, strzepując pył z pancerza. Toa podszedł do miejsca, w którym leżał nieprzytomny drugi z członków Czarnych Kłów i wyciągnął go spod złomu, owijając wokół niego powykręcany kawałek metalu. - Nie wygląda, jakby miał się ocknąć w najbliższym czasie, ale jeśli to zrobi, będzie miał problemy z uwolnieniem się - powiedział, po czym podszedł do Matoranki i wyciągnął doń rękę, pomagając jej wstać. - Dziękuję, Toa… - Vox. Mam na imię Vox - przedstawił się mężczyzna. - Dziękuję, Toa Voxie. Kiedy się podniosła, wpatrywał się w nią przez chwilę. Matoranka poczuła lekki niepokój. - Co wiesz o Tahku? - zapytał w końcu. Kyre przełknęła ślinę. Mężczyzna musiał usłyszeć jej rozmowę ze zbirami. - Skąd go znasz? Toa nie odpowiedział od razu. - Był jedną z pierwszych osób, które poznałem, kiedy przybyłem do miasta - powiedział i umilkł na chwilę. Choć przed i podczas walki wojownik zdawał się nie zdradzać żadnych emocji, Kyre mogła przysiąc, że teraz dostrzegła w jego oczach żal. - I to przeze mnie zginął. - Zabiłeś go? - Matoranka rozszerzyła oczy. - Nie - odrzekł Toa i westchnął. - Ale dopuściłem do tego, że zrobił to ktoś inny. Kyre słyszała, jaki los spotkał jej dawnego przyjaciela. Jeśli ten Toa był w to zamieszany i szukał teraz informacji o Le-Matoraninie, niewątpliwie się tym przejął. Kyre czułaby się nieswojo, gdyby nie wyjawiła nic temu Toa… Ale nie mogła tego zrobić tutaj. - Chodź ze mną - powiedziała. - Coś ci pokażę. *** Kiedy Kyre po raz pierwszy przybyła na Artas Nui, była przytłoczona wielkością miasta. Do tej pory jedyny kontakt z życiem w tak rozbudowanych metropoliach miała podczas przysłuchiwania się opowieściom niektórych żeglarzy, którzy przybywali do jej rodzimej rybackiej osady na Północnym Kontynencie. Gdy wreszcie postawiła nogę w mieście, czuła się nieswojo na spowitej mrokiem wyższych budynków ulicy, odnosząc wrażenie, jakby piętrzące się do nieba wieżowce spoglądały na nią złowrogo z góry. Po tym, jak poznała Tahku, ten zaproponował jej, że pokaże jej swoje ulubione miejsce na wyspie, które - zważywszy na jej odczucia - z pewnością jej się spodoba. Mieli wspiąć się na górę jednego z wyższych wieżowców, czego Kyre śmiertelnie się bała. „Bez odwagi nie ma życia”, powiedział jej wtedy Le-Matoranin. Postanowiła przełamać swój lęk i wcale nie żałowała tej decyzji. Przycupnąwszy na skraju gzymsu, razem z Tahku mogli objąć wzrokiem niemal całą metropolię. Móc powieść spojrzeniem po niebie przechodzącym z niebieskiej barwy w pomarańcz w miejscu, w którym zachodzące słońce stykało się z horyzontem i po rozpościerającym się pod tym wszystkim morzem wieżowców było dla Kyre czymś niezwykłym. Pozwoliło jej zupełnie inaczej spojrzeć na miasto, w którym do tej pory czuła się tak nieswojo. Słowa przyjaciela na długo zapadły jej w pamięć. „Bez odwagi nie ma życia”. Mimo to, Matoranka niemal za każdym razem bała się wracać do dawnej siedziby Gildii Matoran, niegotowa na zmierzenie się z rzeczywistością. Powroty do tego miejsca zawsze były dla niej ciężkim przeżyciem. Cały czas łudziła się, że w środku zastanie coś innego niż opustoszałą halę z podniszczanymi, zaniedbanymi meblami, pajęczynami i kurzem osiadłym na wysokich, podłużnych oknach, których szyby były już tak brudne, że nie dało się niczego zobaczyć po drugiej stronie, nawet w ciągu dnia. Brakowało jej szmeru rozmów dziesiątek Matoran z czasów, kiedy to miejsce jeszcze tętniło życiem. Teraz jedynym dźwiękiem, jaki dało się tu usłyszeć, był odgłos Nui-Kansenów przejeżdżających po torach tuż obok budynku. Choć okolica była w większości opuszczona, zautomatyzowane transportowce nieustannie zawoziły i wywoziły materiały z pobliskiej odlewni, będąc jedynym, co dotrzymywało towarzystwa Kyre, kiedy ta przychodziła tu od czasu do czasu. Czerwony blask nocnego miasta wpadał do środka, nadając wnętrzu ponurą atmosferę. Matoranka starała się dbać o to miejsce, w miarę swoich możliwości, ale życie nie zawsze jej na to pozwalało. Nikt inny z Gildii też nie kwapił się, by tu wracać - Kyre nie chciała wiedzieć, z jakich powodów. Koniec końców, budynek popadł w ruinę. Skończyły się czasy jego dawnej świetności. Smuciło ją to. - Więc to siedziba Gildii Matoran? - zapytał Toa Vox, rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. - Nie zawsze tak wyglądała - powiedziała Kyre. - Kiedyś przychodziło tu mnóstwo Matoran, dyskutowaliśmy, omawialiśmy sprawy handlowe… przyjaźniliśmy się… - Na chwilę umilkła. - Tahku też tu z nami był. - Wiedzieliście, że był szpiegiem Vrexa? Pokręciła głową. - Nie był nim jeszcze, kiedy dołączył do Gildii. Toa uniósł brew. - Więc co sprawiło, że zmienił profesję? - Gildia Matoran była największą tego typu organizacją na wyspę - zaczęła wyjaśniać Kyre. - I pierwszą niepodległą XONOX-owi. Vrexowi się to nie spodobało. Coraz większe podatki wymierzone w członków, coraz wyższe koszty utrzymania Gildii… W końcu każdy z nas musiał trudzić się dodatkową pracą, by mieć za co przeżyć. A Vrex dopilnował, żebyśmy robili tylko to, co mu odpowiadało. - I Tahku został jego szpiegiem - dokończył za nią Toa. Pokiwała głową i przysunęła do siebie jedyne ostałe w sali krzesło, siadając na nim. Mebel zajęczał żałośnie, nieużywany od dawna ale, o dziwo, nie rozpadł się. - Może wcale nie musiało tak być. Może znaleźlibyśmy jakoś inny sposób, żeby poprawić swój los. Może nie trzeba było uciekać się do przestępstwa. Ale Tahku wybrał właśnie to. - Powróciły do niej dawne wspomnienia przyjaciela, momentu, w którym dowiedziała się, że sprzedaje dane o innych mieszkańcach XONOX-owi oraz moment ich rozstania. Nie były to przyjemne wspomnienia. Zacisnęła pięści. - Brzydzę się tym, co zrobił. Ale… rozumiem, dlaczego tak się stało. - A Czarne Kły? - Miejscowy gang - wyjaśniła Kyre. - Bardziej z tych, które wolą uprzykrzać życie słabszym, niż celować w silniejszych od siebie. Ich lider nazywa się Toska. W Drugim Dystrykcie niewielu odważa się wypowiadać jego imię. - Rozejrzała się na boki, jakby bała się, że ktoś ich podsłuchuje. - Po rozpadzie Gildii, Tahku przez moment pracował w porcie przy rozładunku statków, zanim powrócił do bycia kupcem. Z tego, co słyszałam, któregoś dnia pomagał przy rozładowywaniu jakiegoś podejrzanego towaru i powiadomił o tym ludzi Vrexa. Następnego dnia kilku członków Kłów zostało aresztowanych. Ponoć była to dostawa broni dla gangu. - I nie spodobało im się to? - Nie spodobało się - potwierdziła Matoranka. - Parę dni później ludzie Toski przyszli do Tahku i zagrozili, że jeśli nie zapłaci im za poniesione straty, rozpuszczą informację, że jest szpiegiem Vrexa, a wtedy jego reputacja byłaby skończona. Możliwe, że zagrozili mu czymś jeszcze. Wiem, że Tahku był gotów im zapłacić, ale… - …ale zginął, zanim zdążył to zrobić. Kyre potaknęła, powolnym, smutnym ruchem głowy. - Nie przeszkodziło to w ich zemście. Tahku nie żył, więc postanowili przyjść do kogoś mu bliskiego. Padło na mnie. Toa w Hau zasępił się. - Przykro mi, że cię to spotkało. I przykro mi z powodu utraty przyjaciela… - To musiało się stać, prędzej czy później - odparła Kyre. - Jeśli Czarne Kły by go nie wykończyły, zrobiłby to XONOX albo ktoś inny. Od momentu, w którym zaczął obracać się w złym towarzystwie wiedziałam, że w końcu spotka go coś takiego. - Westchnęła. - To miasto… korumpuje nawet dobrych ludzi. Spojrzała za okno, choć nie mogła nic tam dostrzec przez brudne szyby. Nieważne. Jej myśli błądziły gdzie indziej. Przypomniała sobie swoje pierwsze dni na Artas Nui, gdy była tylko małą Matoranką w wielkim mieście i pomoc Tahku w odnalezieniu się na wyspie. Pamiętała ich wszystkie odbyte rozmowy, o codziennych sprawach, błahostkach, planach na przyszłość. Pamiętała wspólne podziwianie panoramy miasta z góry. Dla innych Tahku był nikim więcej jak prostym, nic nieznaczącym Matoraninem, przewijającym się gdzieś w tle, ale dla niej… Cóż, teraz to i tak nie miało już żadnego znaczenia. Budynek zaczął się trząść i po chwili za oknem znów przejechał Nui-Kansen, wstrząsając jeszcze mocniej całą budowlą. Kyre popatrzyła na Voxa. Był Toa Dźwięku, więc zapewne odczuł przejazd transportowca jeszcze bardziej od niej, sądząc po grymasie, który wstąpił na jego twarz. Było w nim jednak coś jeszcze, a w spojrzeniu mężczyzny coś… niepokojącego. Kyre zaczęła się denerwować. - Ja… - zaczęła, lecz Toa nakazał jej skinieniem ręki, by była cicho i zaczął nasłuchiwać. Mijały kolejne uderzenia serca, podczas których dźwięk Nui-Kansena zdążył już dawno rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, jednak wojownik w Kanohi Hau wciąż wsłuchiwał się w coś, co dla Kyre było całkowicie niesłyszalne. Nagle krzyknął: - Padnij! Sekundę później do pomieszczenia wleciał ciemny, obły przedmiot, rozbijając szybę i poturlał się po podłodze, uwalniając smużki szarego gazu. W okamgnieniu bure kłęby wypełniły całą salę. Kyre i Vox zakryli receptory węchu i usta dłońmi, lecz było już za późno. Matoranka zdążyła jeszcze usłyszeć dźwięk padającego na ziemię ciała Toa, a zaraz potem sama runęła na podłogę, straciwszy przytomność. *** Kiedy się ocknęła, kłęby rozmyły się na tyle, by mogła rozejrzeć się po otoczeniu. Leżała pod jedną ze ścian, Toa Vox zaś parę bio dalej. Co jednak bardziej ją przeraziło to fakt, że nie byli już tu sami. Pod rozbitym oknem stała dwójka Zakazian - jeden w jaskrawo pomarańczowym, drugi w niebiesko-białym pancerzu. Opodal nich stał brązowy Rithianin, a przy Toa przypominający Vortixx Południowiec z ogonem i barczysty Steltianin. Ten sam, który miał odebrać od niej pieniądze w starej kuźni. Ostatnim z przybyszów był wysoki mężczyzna w zielonej zbroi z czerwonymi i złotymi akcentami, uzbrojony w ostrza naramienne i skrywający twarz pod nieprzyjemnie wyglądającym hełmem. Przypominał nieco mieszkańca Zakazu, lecz Kyre wątpiła, czy był Skakdi - chyba że jego ciało zostało poddane sporym modyfikacjom. Po chwili serce Matoranki na moment stanęło, gdy rozpoznała w mężczyźnie Toskę, przywódcę Czarnych Kłów. Dotarły do niej odgłosy rozmowy: - …a co z Matoranką? - zapytał Toa. - Dostaliśmy zapłatę, więc wróci bezpiecznie do domu, może bez jednego palca lub oka - odrzekł Toska. - Co do ciebie, Toa, ty nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia… Choć groźba wypłynęła z ust lidera gangu, to ogoniasty Południowiec przykucnął przy Voxie z nożem w ręku. Toska wyraźnie tym pokazywał, że nigdy nie brudzi własnych rąk, tylko swoich ludzi. To, co żółty zbir powiedział wcześniej Kyre nie było do końca prawdą - szumowiny z tej części miasta były gotowe stanąć do walki z Toa, lecz obecność wojowników żywiołu napawała zbirów tego pokroju strachem. Fakt, że Toska zjawił się tu osobiście miał świadczyć o tym, że nie lęka się konfrontacji z Toa, a to, że jego ludzie wciąż wszystko za niego wykonywali miało być dowodem jego potęgi. Vox charknął i próbował się podnieść, lecz Steltianin mu to uniemożliwił, naciskając na plecy wojownika. Toska zaśmiał się, krótko i bezlitośnie. - Nie miej nam tego za złe - powiedział. - W mieście takim jak to, celem jest przetrwanie. Każdy z nas ma na to inny sposób. Ostrze zbliżyło się do szyi Toa. Vox spojrzał spode łba na Południowca i na stojącego za nim Toskę, a potem jego oczy zwróciły się ku Kyre. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. - Twój okazał się nieskuteczny. Cokolwiek Matoranka zobaczyła w oczach Toa, kazało jej zatkać uszy. Kyre zakryła dłońmi receptory dźwięku na chwilę przed tym, jak na zewnątrz rozległ się przeraźliwy huk, krusząc pozostałe szyby. Szklane odłamki wpadły do środka budynku, pchnięte dźwiękową eksplozją, raniąc w plecy Toskę i Południowca. Kyre skuliła się w kłębek, lecz większość szklanych pocisków trafiło w stojącą obok niej skrzynię. Vox wykorzystał zamieszanie i zrzucił z siebie Steltianina, po czym złapał za ogoniastego i cisnął nim we wcześniej powalonego osiłka. Stanął na równych nogach i rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu swojej broni, lecz miecz leżał parę bio od niego, a w kierunku Toa nadciągał już Rithianin. W międzyczasie jeden ze Skakdi wystrzelił promień czerwonego światła z oczu, lecz Vox zdążył uskoczyć przed laserem, po czym ogłuszył biegnącego Rithianina, a ten runął jak długi na podłogę. Toa ruszył w stronę miecza. Wtem jednak dwaj Skakdi połączyli swoje moce i wystrzelili plazmowo-elektryczny strumień energii ku wojownikowi. Vox nie zdołał w porę aktywować Hau i oberwał, odlatując do tyłu na kilka bio. Kyre zamarła, widząc, jak Toa pada na ziemię i już się nie podnosi. Skakdi zaczęli iść w kierunku Voxa. Matoranka wiedziała, że musi coś zrobić, lecz nie mogła ani drgnąć. Strach zacisnął na niej swoje szpony. Bez odwagi nie ma życia, przypomniała sobie słowa dawnego przyjaciela. Wyrwała się z uścisku. Z bojowym okrzykiem na ustach rzuciła się na Zakazian, łapiąc pierwszego z nich za nogę i owijając się wokół niej. Pomarańczowy Skakdi zatrzymał się i zdezorientowany popatrzył w dół. - Co do… Nie dokończył, bowiem nadbiegł już ku niemu Vox, uwalniając dźwiękowy pocisk prosto w jego pierś. Skakdi, puszczony przez Kyre, poleciał do tyłu, trafiając w stojącego za nim towarzysza i oboje wylecieli przez okno. Jeszcze nim wypadli z budynku, pomarańczowy Zakazianin próbował trafić Voxa laserem, promień zamiast tego przeciął jednak dach. Toa i Kyre zadarli głowy. Metalowa konstrukcja zajęczała żałośnie i po chwili zaczęła lecieć na spotkanie z ziemią. Vox natychmiast skoczył ku Matorance. - Kyre, uważaj! - krzyknął, łapiąc ją. Padł razem z nią na podłogę, po czym aktywował Maskę Mocy, otaczając ich oboje polem siłowym. Dach runął w dół, przykrywając swoimi szczątkami wszystko, co nie było Kyre ani Voxem i wznosząc w powietrze kolejne pokłady kurzu. Kiedy ten opadł, Toa Dźwięku i Matoranka znaleźli się pod nocnym niebem, otoczeni jedynie przez pozostałości czterech ścian siedziby Gildii. Kyre otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła klęczącego nad nią wojownika w Hau. Toa Vox uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Odwzajemniła uśmiech. Nagle czyjaś ręka złapała mężczyznę za kark i odciągnęła od Matoranki. Kyre z przerażeniem patrzyła, jak Toska uderza ciałem Toa o ziemię i przejeżdża nim po podłodze, szarżując w kierunku przeciwnej ściany. - Myślałeś, że pokonanie moich ludzi wystarczy? - zadrwił zbir, zatrzymując się. - Na każde pół tuzina, które powalisz, mam tuzin kolejnych gotowych stanąć do walki. Uniósł przeciwnika ponad ziemię. Stopy Toa Dźwięku zawisły pół bio na podłogą, gdy Vox był trzymany przez wyższego od niego o głowę mężczyznę. - I na co ci tylu ludzi? - wycharczał wojownik w Hau, łapiąc za rękę Toski w próbie wyrwania się z uścisku. - Do wyłudzania pieniędzy od bezbronnych Matoranek…? Kąciki ust Toski drgnęły w chłodnym, pozbawionym emocji uśmiechu. - Do powalania przez takich jak ty. Żebyś miał złudną szansę, że możesz wygrać - odpowiedział. - Nie masz pojęcia, z kim masz do czynienia. Pokonałem więcej twoich sióstr i braci, niż potrafię zliczyć. Byłem jednym z Łowców Toa. Łapaliśmy istoty z twojego gatunku, rozbieraliśmy na części i sprzedawaliśmy jako trofea i elementy do przebudowy. I choć od dawna nie jestem już Łowcą… - Zmrużył oczy. - …to Czarne Kły nie pogardzą martwym Toa. Obrócił się, wyrzucając Voxa z budynku i skoczył za nim. Kyre rozszerzyła oczy z przerażenia. - O nie… Natychmiast wstała i podbiegła do krawędzi sali, wspinając się na pozostałości ściany. Jej oczom ukazali się Vox i Toska walczący na jednym z torów nieopodal, po których poruszały się Nui-Kanseny. Wtem budynek się zatrząsł. Kyre zamarła, widząc wyłaniające się z nocnej ciemności czerwone światła Nui-Kansena, wjeżdżającego na tor. Spojrzała ponownie na walczących. Lider Czarnych Kłów powalił Voxa i okładał go teraz pięściami. Matoranka wiedziała, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, Toa Dźwięku za moment zginie… Zjechała po stercie gruzów z powrotem do ruin sali i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu w poszukiwaniu czegoś, co mogłoby jej pomóc ocalić Toa. Szybko zlokalizowała na podłodze pośród szczątek dachu miotacz Kanoka i kilka dysków wypuszczonych przez Steltianina. Nie zwlekając, zabrała broń i amunicję i ponownie wspięła się na pozostałości ściany. Miała nadzieję, że Vox weźmie nad Toską górę, albo że przynajmniej obaj mężczyźni przeniosą się w inne miejsce, lecz ci kontynuowali swoje starcie na torach - i co gorsza, Toa był w tak samo beznadziejnej sytuacji, co przedtem. Załadowała dysk do miotacza i wycelowała. Broń była nieporęczna, nieprzystosowana do użytku Matoran, ale Kyre nie zamierzała teraz narzekać. Zrobiła kilka szybkich oddechów, przymknęła jedno oko, by móc lepiej wymierzyć w lidera Czarnych Kłów i strzeliła. Dysk przeleciał parę bio nad głową Toski, nawet nie zwracając jego uwagi. Kyre zmełła przekleństwo, gdy Nui-Kansen był coraz bliżej i załadowała drugi - ostatni - Kanoka do miotacza. Była spięta. Rozluźniła się, wypuszczając powietrze w jednym długim, przeciągłym wydechu. W międzyczasie ostrza na rękach Toski obróciły się klingami do przodu, a zbir uniósł ręce nad leżącym Toa, szykując się do ostatecznego ciosu. W pełnym skupieniu, Kyre oddała strzał. Dysk trafił w tory pod stopami Toski. Niewielka eksplozja odrzuciła mężczyznę do tyłu, a ten runął plecami na szyny z bolesnym gruchotem. Vox odskoczył do tyłu i wylądował w kuckach parę bio dalej. Choć byli daleko, Kyre dostrzegła drobne drgnięcie ciała Toa, chcącego zapewne rzucić się ku Tosce, by zabrać go z drogi nadciągającego transportowca, mimo że było już za późno. Wojownik w porę jednak opamiętał się i odskoczył na bok. Krzyk Toski zagłuszył zgrzyt kół Nui-Kansena o metal. *** Kyre pamiętała, jak podczas spoglądania na panoramę Artas Nui w towarzystwie Tahku czuła się tak, jak gdyby wszystkie jej troski i zmartwienia pozostały w dole, na ulicach oglądanych przez nią w tamtym momencie z góry. Nie mogła przywołać pamięcią wiele późniejszych dni, w których czuła się równie beztrosko. Teraz zastanawiała się, ile to już lat minęło od tamtego momentu. Wtedy nigdy by nie sądziła, że kiedykolwiek będzie stać pośród ruin miejsca, które zwykła nazywać swoim drugim domem i spoglądać przez brudny od kurzu wizjer Kaukau na śmierć lidera Czarnych Kłów. A jednak Przeznaczenie zgotowało jej właśnie taki los. Toa Vox wspiął się po zewnętrznej ścianie sali i stanął obok Matoranki. Nie odezwał się od razu. - Niezły strzał - powiedział w końcu. Kyre wiedziała, że pozornie luźne słowa miały tylko zatuszować prawdziwe emocje drzemiące wewnątrz Toa. Domyślała się, że nie zniósł najlepiej śmierci przeciwnika, ale nie zagłębiała się w to. Dopiero teraz uświadomiła sobie, że nadal trzyma miotacz Kanoka i puściła broń. Ta uderzyła z metalicznym brzdękiem o gruzy i zsunęła się po nich na podłogę. Nastała chwila głębokiego, przenikliwego milczenia. Nagle dłoń mężczyzny spoczęła na ramieniu Matoranki. - Dziękuję - odezwał się Vox. Kyre otrząsnęła się. - Ja… również dziękuję. - Nie ma sprawy. I przepraszam za cały kłopot. Za bałagan również. - Toa obrócił się, spoglądając na pozostałości dachu zalegające na podłodze. Kyre uśmiechnęła się ponuro. - Starałam się tu przychodzić co kilka dni, zawsze w południe i w miarę możliwości dbać o to miejsce - powiedziała. - Ale teraz… teraz chyba będę musiała sobie odpuścić. Toa Dźwięku zjechał po stercie cegieł i metalu do wnętrza sali, poszukując pośród gruzów swojej broni. W końcu znalazł miecz, z grubsza oczyścił go z pyłu i schował do pochwy przy pasie. Ruszył w kierunku wejścia, którym tu przybyli. Ga-Matoranka pobiegła za nim. Mężczyzna zatrzymał się, spoglądając na miasto w oddali. Rozjaśniało noc swoimi czerwonymi światłami, zupełnie nieświadome, co przed chwilą się tu wydarzyło. - Myślisz, że wrócą? - spytała Kyre. - Czarne Kły? - Mhm. - Po ciebie? Wątpię. Po mnie? Raczej na pewno - odrzekł Vox. - Ale to problem, którym będę się martwić później. Matoranka zwiesiła głowę. - Co teraz zamierzasz? - Pójść swoją drogą. Zająć się swoimi sprawami - powiedział Toa, wciągając do płuc chłodne, nocne powietrze. - A ty? Kyre trudno było udzielić odpowiedzi. - Nie wiem - wypaliła w końcu i westchnęła. - Nie mam pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić. Jestem zmęczona tym wszystkim. Chciałabym, żeby się już skończyło. Żeby nikt nie musiał już ze sobą walczyć. Żeby Matoranie znów pracowali razem, żeby było im łatwiej, tak, jak kiedyś… Zwróciła wzrok ku Toa. Nie wiedziała dokładnie, co kryje się za jego oczami, wyglądającymi spod Kanohi Hau, lecz w jego głosie usłyszała mądrość i troskę: - Więc zrób, co w twojej mocy, żeby to marzenie się spełniło. Po tych słowach odszedł w swoim kierunku, pozostawiając Matorankę samą. Kyre jeszcze długo odprowadzała go wzrokiem, nim całkowicie zniknął jej z oczu. Postanowiła wziąć sobie jego radę do serca. KONIEC Autor Voxovan Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Vox22